An Insane Feeling
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Teddy tries to teach Victoire how to play the guitar the week before she goes back to Hogwarts for her seventh year. Rated T. One Shot.


"Like this?" Victoire asked. She placed her fingers on the strings of the guitar and strummed. Teddy tried not to wince. However, his friend knew him too well.

"I suck," she said.

"No you don't," Teddy said. Victoire huffed and passed the guitar back to him. Then she picked up a book and began to read. Teddy watched her closely. In a week she would be returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year. He idly began to strum.

"I want your loving and I want your revenge," Teddy sang, "you and me could write a bad romance…"

"Who sings that?" Victoire asked.

"Some muggle from America," Teddy said, shrugging.

"Interesting," she said, returning to what she was reading.

Teddy put the guitar down and stood up. He walked over to the window and leant on the sill, peering outside. He loved coming to Shell Cottage; it, Grimmauld Place and The Burrow were his favorite places to be.

"Teddy?" Victoire said. He looked over his shoulder and felt is stomach flip. Lately, this would happen at the most random moments. Unexpectedly, he would catch his best friend in a certain light, or smiling a certain way and his insides would go crazy.

"Er… yeah, Vic?" he asked.

"Could you show me it again?" she asked. She picked up the guitar and looked at him hopefully.

"Sure," he said.

Teddy walked over and sat back down in the chair they had placed across from her bed. Victoire sat on the bed and waited for him to tell her what to do.

"Do you remember the order the strings go in?" Teddy asked.

"Yes," Victoire said, "from top to bottom… E, A, D, uh… G, B, E."

"Good," Teddy said. He reached out and touched the strings. "Put your fingers here."

Victoire looked at the neck of the guitar in concentration and Teddy looked at her. He never thought it would actually happen. Never thought that his heart would beat at such a fast pace around her. Teddy never believed that he would want to lean in and…

"This good?" Victoire asked. Teddy shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. He looked at her hand and smiled.

"Almost," he said. He moved a finger to the right one fret and Victoire groaned.

"I'll never get it right," she said.

"Of course you will," Teddy said. "Just leave your hand there and strum like I showed you."

Victoire scrunched her nose and strummed the strings of the guitar and Teddy smiled. It sounded good. She was beginning to get the hang of it. She looked up and smiled at him. Again Teddy felt nervous. It was a feeling he had never felt before. It thrilled him; but the fact that it was towards his best friend scared him.

"I did it!" Victoire exclaimed. She jumped up and put the guitar down on her bed. Then she twirled around the room, doing what could only be called a 'happy dance'.

Teddy turned in the chair and watched her. She was laughing and he couldn't help but laugh too. The sun light streamed in through the window and caught her strawberry blonde hair in the most amazing way. When she stopped spinning she faced him, a devilish smile on her face.

"Come on," Victoire said. She grabbed Teddy's hand and pulled him out of his chair. Before he knew what was happening she was running out of her room and down the hall way.

"Where are we going Victoire?" Teddy asked. She kept going, straight out of the house.

"To the beach!" she exclaimed. When they reached the sand she let go of his hand. He had to restrain himself from taking her hand in his again.

"What are we doing?" Teddy asked.

"Celebrating," she said. She sat down on the sand and looked out at the water. Teddy smiled and sat down next to her.

"How is this celebrating?" he asked. Victoire just smiled and shrugged.

"I just want to take in as much of this as I can before I have to go back," she said. Teddy knew what she meant; before she went back to Hogwarts.

"I'll miss you," he said. He really would. They always went off to Hogwarts together. They even sat with each other on the train.

"We'll write, and you'll come to Platform 9 and ¾ to see everyone off," Victoire said. "Just like last year."

"Just like last year," he agreed.

"Whoa, Ted," Victoire said. Teddy looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Only his Grandma, Harry and Victoire were allowed to call him 'Ted'. She almost never did though.

"What?" he asked.

"You're hair," she said, as she reached a hand out and ran it through his hair. Teddy tried not to shudder; it didn't work so well. However, she didn't seem to notice.

"What about it?" he asked. Last time he looked it had been turquoise. He didn't remember consciously changing it. However, sometimes it would change as his emotions did and he wouldn't even notice.

"It's brown," Victoire said.

"Brown?" Teddy repeated. He couldn't even remember the last time his hair was its natural brown color. He enjoyed being a Metamorphmagus; being able to change his hair color at will was what he liked most about himself.

"Yes, brown," Victoire said. She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "I like it."

"Really?" Teddy asked. She nodded and he smiled.

"Hey, I think you're hair is blushing," Victoire said. "It's pink now."

Teddy turned his head away from her as he felt his cheeks warm. "Shut up," he said as he changed his hair back to brown.

"Make me, I dare you" Victoire challenged. Teddy looked at her again and he smiled. She was beautiful in this light.

"Alright," he said. Victoire's eyes widened.

"What are you going to do Teddy?" she asked. "I… I really didn't mean it. I was teasing about your hair blushing. I… err… I'll shut up now."

"No," Teddy said. "You dared me."

"Teddy I didn't mean… you weren't supposed to take me seriously… I…" Victoire rambled. So Teddy did shut her up. He kissed her.

When their lips collided and he kissed her, Teddy realized that she began to kiss him back. He pulled back for a moment, and looked at her. He had expected it to just be a peck on the lips; something friend-like that he could dismiss as him just trying to shut her up. It wasn't supposed to be something that gave away how he felt about her. That is, until she kissed him back.

"Don't stop," Victoire whispered. Teddy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. They knelt in the sand, pressed together with his arms around her waist, and her arms around his neck.

"You're sure?" he asked. She nodded and he kissed her again. It was an insane feeling, kissing his best friend.

_One week later…_

"What if they catch us, Teddy?" Victoire hissed as he pulled her away from the crowd.

"I don't care," he said. He pushed her against a column and she giggled. It had only been a week since they kissed each other on the beach. No one else knew they were together yet; which was surprising since they were all over each other every chance they got.

Teddy kissed her and she returned it passionately. He felt blissful. He wished that he had kissed her at the beginning of the summer when he felt having feelings for her instead of at the end. Now she was going away.

"I'll miss you," Teddy whispered during a break for air.

"I'll miss you too," Victoire said. They kissed again. Or snogged… Teddy didn't really care. He just wanted to revel in his last few minutes with her.

"Teddy!" he heard. _Great,_ he thought as he and Victoire pulled apart and both looked at James Potter. He was staring at them, mouth agape.

"Hey James," Victoire said sheepishly. James didn't acknowledge her, he just stared at Teddy.

"What are you doing, Teddy?" James asked. However, he wasn't stupid. There was an evil smirk on his face and Teddy knew he was going to tell his father about this… he would probably tell everyone else as well.

"I've come to see Victoire off," Teddy said. "Now go away."

James ran off and Teddy turned his attention back to Victoire. She was blushing, but there was a small smile on her face.

"You know that he's going to tell every one right?" Teddy asked her.

"Mhhm…" she mused, "let him tell." She wrapped her arms back around his neck and they resumed their snogging.

* * *

**I think that Teddy and Victoire may be my favorite out of the 'Next Generation' kids. I hope y'all liked it. I play the guitar myself and I could picture Teddy doing so as well. Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does, and it's a good thing too because she's brilliant. Reviews are appreciated.**

**~EM~**


End file.
